Payday: A New Beginning
by Gamin' Fanfics
Summary: The Payday Crew had all they could ever want. Money, fame, success, anything with price tag was theirs. They pulled off all kinds of dangerous heists, but luck somehow always stayed on their side. Until Karma caught up with them. They were caught, and imprisoned. Their reputation and money faded away. But somehow, they have ways of regaining their throne. Violence and swearing.


_Author's Note: I'm sorry to inform you that all my other fan-fictions, Watch_Dogs: Alone and The Amazing World of Gumball, have been discontinued. A re-write of them though, shall be made soon. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. For this fan-fiction, the story takes place in the fictional community of Lanceton and is set after the events of Payday: 2 (If it matters.) The true, full name of the heisters are unconfirmed, so I used their voice actor's name._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Flash In the Pan**_

The Payday Crew had it all. Anything a man needed to live in the outside world, money, success, and most importantly, a reputation. They may have never been caught, but they always went in over their heads. Nothing was ever enough. They pulled off the most dangerously stupid heists, but the lucky bastards always left with nothing but a scrape. Until one day, I set them up with a standard jewelry heist. Apparently, a jewelry store received a new shipment of precious gems. I simply gave them the contract as usual. They went in. All was well, until they began rushing in. At the sound of gunfire, police stormed in from all directions, smoke spread everywhere, hostages were evacuated and ultimately, the crew was captured. Behind bars, I could not do much for them. They were beyond my reach. For all the years they spent in the Lanceton Correctional Facility, they lost their success and fame. They were forgotten and left to rot. But somehow, they always have a way of getting back on top.

The quartet of famed bank heisters sat behind their custom-made van, cocking their guns, restocking their ammunition and readying their body-armor. Once the crew completed gearing up for this seemingly usual jewelry heist, Chains pounded his fist twice against the van. Instinctively, their anonymous driver sped up.

Dallas began briefing the crew.

"Alright, we do this like usual okay? Nothing you're not used to. We bust in, take out the cameras, smash the glass, bag the jewels, run to the van. Only take as much as needed. It won't be soon until the cops come in like a fucking feeding frenzy, so we can't take the risk. No civilian casualties either, we can't have that kinda' heat on us."

"Yeah, we gotchu'," Chains rather casually replied.

The driver slid open a small slot allowing conversation with the crew sitting in the back. "Hey guys, parking up in the alleyway. Get prepped. If shit hits the fan, I'm gone. Another driver'll be back for you, though," he explained to the gang. Although he could not see them, they all nodded in reply, and with those words, they jerked down their masks and stormed out of the van, their fingers on the triggers.

Bert slowly tapped the button placed on the side of his radio and began speaking.

"SRU, this is Bert, confirmed suspects are armed and entering the Lanceton Jewelry Store. Go on my signal, over."

Dallas led the Payday Crew into the jewelry store. Instantly, he noticed two armed guards, not yet aware of their presence. He lifted his pistol and fired four rounds, two into each of them. Chains fired two shots into the air, apparently unnecessarily due to the fact all the citizens were already cowering in fear and hugging the floor for dear life. Dallas began pointing and shouting orders to his men.

"Hoxton! Check the back room, see if there is a monitoring room, Wolf, tie up the cashier and watch over the civies while me and Chains bag the gems."

The crew ran off to different areas as Chains and Dallas smashed in the thin glass and slid the gems into their bags.

"SRU, this is Bert, shots have been fired. You have permission to breach the store. Remember, evacuating civies is your top priority."

A lightly armored SWAT unit replied. "Affirmative, moving in." They began rushing out the back of a black van. "Split up, three units on the front door, two on the left and right, one through the back. Move!"

Hoxton came rushing back to Chains and Dallas. "Guys, the police! The- The cameras- they're here!" he shouted hysterically and out of breath.

"Already? Shit, pack it up! Move!"

The SWAT chief jerked the ring off the grenade. "Popping smoke!"

Before the group could even a gather the rest of the discarded jewels, smoke began storming in. Along with the smoke came the special ops units. Screams were heard, but soon faded away. The smoke began to clear, though the SWAT units still remained inside the jewelry store. The crew began scurrying behind any cover they could find.

The SWAT chief stood and aimed his weapon. "This is your first and final warning! Drop your weapons and surrender peacefully! If you resist, we cannot guarantee your safety!"

Dallas responded, but instead of words, he gave the chief a bullet between his eyes, and so the firefight began. As they began reloading, Hoxton rose and opened fire. Three shots landed into his backside.

"Ergh!" he grunted as he fell against the glass display.

"Crap, they're behind us!" Chains and Wolf ran to another counter and took cover from the officers behind Dallas. Dallas began attending to Hoxton's wounds.

"Fuck man, you're hurt badly," he intended to say before two officers hopped the display. One grappled Dallas by his armpits while the other hammered the butt of his gun against his face.

Chains ran to Dallas in an attempt to save him, though a taser launched straight into his back.

Wolf was outnumbered. There was no escape. Even if he did try to do a last stand for his friends, he probably wouldn't even take any of them with him. Instead, he dropped his weapon and raised his hands.

Hoxton was led out of the building by officers and seated him in the backseat of a police cruiser. The rest of the crew was dragged out and forcefully stuffed in.


End file.
